dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies
thumb|Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies is de eerste Dragon Ball-film. Deze is uitgebracht in Japan op 20 december 1986. Samenvatting In het land van de eens goede koning Gerlez zijn slechte tijden aangebroken. De boeren moeten hulpeloos toezien hoe troepen van de koning hun huizen en land verwoesten op zoek naar begraven rijkdommen. Een boerenmeisje genaamd Penny schiet met een katapult op de soldaten. Wanneer ze haar aan willen vallen slaat haar vader, een grote gespierde man, hen weg. De leider van de troepen, een nog grotere en sterkere man genaamd Donald, komt erbij en hij vertelt de boer dat ze naar Blood Rubies zoeken. Vervolgens slaat hij de opstandige boer in elkaar en de rust is teruggekeerd. Iedereen vraagt zich af waarom de koning opeens zo wreed geworden is... In het nabijgelegen kasteel klaagt de koning hoe niets zijn honger meer kan bevredigen sinds hij de Blood Rubies vond. Hij eet maar door en is een walgelijk monster geworden. Een vrouw genaamd Raven en Donald komen binnen. Ze weten de locatie van een nieuwe Dragon Ball, nu heeft de koning er vier. Maar er schijnen meer mensen op zoek te zijn naar de Dragon Balls. Gerlez wil de Dragon Balls gebruiken om zijn honger weg te wensen. Als het ze lukt mag Raven alle Blood Rubies hebben die ze pakken kan en Donald een nieuwe bazooka. Ver weg van het koninkrijk is er een vredige plaats waar een ons bekende jongen zich klaar maakt om vis te gaan vangen. Hij zegt nog even zijn opa gedag, waarvan hij gelooft dat die in de Four Star Dragon Ball zit die hij bezit. De jonge Goku vangt met gemak een enorme vis. Verderop rijdt een meisje op een futuristische motor. Ze geeft een Dragon Ball bij zich en is op weg naar de Dragon Ball in het huis van Goku, die ze kan zien op haar Dragon Radar. Dit meisje is natuurlijk niemand minder dan Bulma. Ze let niet goed op en rijdt per ongeluk Goku aan, die op de terugweg naar zijn huis is. Goku voelt zich bedreigd en wil aanvallen, maar dan vertelt Bulma dat ze een mens is. Goku is erg verbaasd, aangezien ze geen staart heeft zoals hij (Bulma is de enige mens die Goku behalve zijn grootvader ooit gezien heeft). Goku herkent ook Bulma's Dragon Ball. Raven en Donald hebben inmiddels met een helikopter Goku's huis bereikt en de Dragon Ball omgeruild voor een gouden munt. Goku en Bulma hebben de helikopter opgemerkt en rennen naar Goku's huis. Ze zijn te laat, Raven en de Donald vliegen net weg. Bulma laat het er niet bij zitten en laat een helikopter uit een capsule komen. Samen met Goku zet ze de achtervolging in. Onderweg stellen ze zich aan elkaar voor. Wanneer Raven en Donald de achtervolgers opmerken beschieten ze hen. Bulma schiet terug, totdat Raven haar helikopter neerhaalt met een torpedo. Goku redt Bulma met zijn Power Pole en valt zelf in het water. 's Avonds rijden Bulma en Goku op een motor. Het wordt donker, dus haalt Bulma een huis uit een capsule. De technologie verbaast Goku weer erg. Bulma vindt dat hij stinkt, dus stopt ze hem in bad. Als Goku haar rug wil schrobben omdat ze geen staart heeft werkt ze hem nogal hardhandig weg. Later die avond gaan ze eten. Het bevalt Goku niet, dus gaan hij en Bulma op jacht in het bos. In datzelfde bos loopt een verdwaalde Penny rond. Een enorm monster valt haar aan, maar Goku snelt te hulp. Het monster doet stoer, maar wanneer Goku niet bang wordt verandert hij van vorm. Het monster daagt Goku uit een boom om te slaan, wat hem lukt. Nu hij dit ziet verandert het monster in een vleermuis en vlucht en Goku gaat hem achterna. Hij haalt het monster neer met zijn Power Pole. Als de vleermuis valt is hij het biggetje dat we kennen als Oolong. Hij is erg bang, want Goku en hij zijn beland in het territorium van de bandiet Yamcha. Van een afstandje beschiet Yamcha hen met een geweer en springt dan naar beneden. Op zijn schouder zit zijn goede vriendin Puar, die vroeger bij Oolong op de transformeerschool zat. Goku en Yamcha beginnen een gevecht; Goku's Power Pole tegen Yamcha's zwaard. Het gaat gelijk op, totdat Goku met zijn Power Pole Yamcha in zijn maag stompt. Door de klap verliest Yamcha zijn zwaard. Hij gaat meteen in de tegenaanval met 'the power of the wolf' en schopt Goku weg, die zijn Power Pole verliest. Bulma komt aanrijden en krijgt oogcontact met Yamcha, die meteen wegvlucht wegens een probleempje dat hij heeft met vrouwen. Later die nacht krijgt Goku eindelijk zijn maaltijd. Penny en Oolong blijven bij hem en Bulma in de caravan. Penny vertelt dat ze op zoek is naar de legendarische Master Roshi, de schildpadkluizenaar; hij kan haar vast helpen in de strijd tegen de kwade koning. Penny vertelt hoe de Blood Rubies de koning hebben veranderd en hoe machteloos de boeren staan tegen zijn hebzucht. Het hele land raakt verwoest. Bulma besluit dat ze de martial arts expert Master Roshi dan maar op moeten gaan zoeken. Buiten hebben Yamcha en Puar alles gehoord. Yamcha's plan is om eerder bij Roshi aan te komen en ervoor te zorgen dat de krijger Goku uitschakelt. Dan kan hij zelf veilig achter de Dragon Balls aan gaan. Hij wil namelijk zijn verlegenheid tegenover vrouwen wegwensen. Goku en de anderen hebben Kame Island bereikt, de woonplaats van Master Roshi. Roshi wacht al op hen, want Yamcha heeft hem gezegd dat ze hem zouden komen aanvallen. De oude man weet niet meer wie hij moet geloven, dus roept hij de wolk Nimbus. Hij vertelt Goku dat alleen goede en reine mensen erop kunnen vliegen. Hij probeert het zelf, maar hij valt er doorheen. Goku blijft wel op de magische wolk staan en vliegt vrolijk in het rond. Hij vertelde dus de waarheid. Yamcha vlucht snel weg. Bulma ziet dan een Dragon Ball rond Roshi's nek hangen en ze krijgt hem van hem. Dan wordt het eiland aangevallen door Raven en Donald; met een onderzeeër beschieten ze het eiland. Een apparaatje steelt één van de twee Dragon Balls uit Bulma's handen. Roshi's huis is verwoest en hij is erg boos. Hij pompt zijn spieren op en laat een krachtige energiestraal los: de Kamehameha! Hij vernietigt de onderzeeër en Raven en Donald vluchten in een vliegtuigje weg. Iedereen is enthousiast over de Kamehameha en Master Roshi vertelt dat het hem vijftig jaar heeft gekost om de aanval te leren. Goku doet dan een zwakke Kamehameha op een steen en wanneer Penny Master Roshi om hulp vraagt weet de kluizenaar dat Goku meer hulp kan bieden dan hij. Bulma en de anderen vliegen richting het kasteel van de steeds wanhopiger wordende koning, die met spanning op de aankomst van de laatste Dragon Ball wacht. Een aantal gevechtshelikopters vliegt hen tegemoet en beschiet hen. Goku komt op Nimbus overal doorheen, totdat hij Donald op een vliegende schijf tegenkomt. Ze raken in gevecht. De helikopter van Bulma is geraakt en stort neer. Ondertussen haalt Donald Goku met zijn hoofd door een muur en probeert hij hem te raken met een ijzeren staaf. Goku ontwijkt de aanval en slaat de vliegende schijf waar Donald op staat met zijn Power Pole doormidden. In zijn val sleurt de krachtpatser Goku mee door middel van een ijzeren ketting. Ze vallen in het kasteel. Ondertussen breekt Yamcha door alle verdedigingslinies van het kasteel heen. Na een aantal soldaten neer te hebben gemept komt ook hij aan in het kasteel. Hij vindt ook de Blood Rubies. Bulma en de anderen zijn ook in het kasteel belandt en met Oolongs transformaties schrikken ze alle soldaten af die ze tegenkomen. Tenminste, totdat ze een ander monster tegenkomen, dat Puar blijkt te zijn. Vervolgens schiet Raven Yamcha neer, maar hij heeft niets dankzij de Blood Rubies die hij onder zijn kleren had gestopt. De twee raken in gevecht, totdat Yamcha doorkrijgt dat Raven een vrouw is. Raven begint in het wilde weg te schieten en Yamcha en de anderen vluchten weg. Onderweg redt Yamcha Bulma's leven door een steen voor haar op te vangen, wat hem wat liefde van het meisje oplevert. Goku knalt Donald in de kamer van de koning, waar Bulma en de anderen ook zijn aangekomen. Gerlez lijdt erg en hij scheurt uit zijn kleren. Hij stormt op Bulma en de laatste Dragon Ball af en in zijn blinde frustratie trapt hij op Donald, die bewusteloos door Raven wordt afgevoerd. Goku begint een gevecht tegen het gigantische monster en houdt aardig stand. Bulma ziet op de Dragon Radar dat er zes Dragon Balls in de maag van Gerlez zitten en gooit de laatste erbij. Vanuit de maag van de koning komt de heilige draak Shenron tevoorschijn en het kasteel raakt verwoest. De boeren staan verbaasd toe te kijken. Penny vraagt de draak om het land weer vredig te maken. Shenron ziet in dat er geen vrede in het land zal heersen zoland de Blood Rubies er nog zijn, dus verwoest hij die. Raven ziet haar beloning verdwijnen en Goku de Dragon Ball van zijn opa, als de Dragon Balls zich weer verspreiden. Bulma en Yamcha balen: Bulma wilde een vriendje en Yamcha een vriendinnetje wensen. Dan kijken ze elkaar aan... De vloek van de koning is opgeheven, maar hij heeft nog steeds honger, dus geeft Penny hem een appel. De koning zegt nog nooit zoiets lekkers geproefd te hebben en ziet in dat zijn daden fout waren. Goku geeft Raven haar munt terug en gaat met Nimbus weer op Dragon Ball jacht... Categorie:Films Categorie:Dragon Ball films